petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft DS
Minecraft for Petit Computer! I have spent about six months in total so far on the project, and am currently in the Beta stage of creation. This was originally called Raycraft, but I changed the name to Minecraft DS after Alpha 1.5. I got the raycaster engine from Calc84maniac, but I am working toward making this a Minecraft clone in PTC. NOTE: I am taking a break for about a month on this project. I wanted to spend some time with my family, enjoy the holidays, and get ready for exams at school. I will return to working in January. I hope you understand. Instructions *D-Pad Up and Down - Walk forwards and backwards *D-Pad Left and Right - Turn *A - Walk Right *Y - Walk Left *L - Break Blocks *R - Place Blocks *X+Up - Sprint *B - Change What Layer You're Building On *Start - Pause *Touch Screen - Use Touch Controls, Change Block, Inventory, and Use Chat *L+R - Take Screenshot To execute commands, you have to do section by section. (Example: /nick enter &4&lApple&7&oMan&r94 enter) Changelog Version 1.9 (Beta) *Added many, many more blocks (inventory is a bit glitchy), raytracing (3D ground), more lag-reducing settings, re-added bobbing whilst walking, made final preparations for survival mode implementation Version 1.8 (Beta) *Added terrain generator (courtesy of Bluerobin), added nighttime option (courtesy of LeviCelJir), added the option for up to five slimes on your map at once, added mod support (install mods under the @MODS subroutine), added options with render distance, edited intro, changed credits, changed about 400 lines of code for compactness and speed *Removed Herobrine Version 1.7.1 (Beta) *Fixed bug with intro Version 1.7 (Beta) *Added sky, sun, clouds, adjusted options menu, more options, /data command (not under /help yet), improved lag, 16x16 textures, physics with sand/gravel, auto world conversion for outdated worlds, redone "Wet Hands" music (redone by randomouscrap98), slimes. Version 1.6.6 (Beta) *Added Stevie hand Version 1.6.5 (Beta) *Removed fog, reverted textures back to 8x8 for the sake of quality Version 1.6 (Beta) *Added inventory, render distance, crappy looking fog, updates to world saving, touch controls. Version 1.5 (Beta) *Multiple layers! Added another layer to build on, and made the blocks more Minecraft size instread of, well, mega size. Also added 64x64 worlds, more blocks (sand, cobblestone, bedrock, and gravel) but these are currently unobtainable, re-enabled 32x32 worlds, updates to map saving, crosshair, slightly redone main menu, no more DATA for generating maps, re-enabled chat Version 1.1 (Beta) *Added multiple block IDs, bug fixes, lag improvements, and started on a touch GUI Version 1.0 (Beta) *Added panorama at menu, splash text, credits (Special Thanks to Randomouscrap98), replaced brick texture with 6 legit Minecraft textures, updated menu Version 1.5 (Alpha) *Added toggleable 16x16/32x32 worlds, added pause menu, savable/loadable worlds, sprint button Version 1.4 (Alpha) *Added the ability to break/place blocks, fixed glitch where upon colliding with a wall diagonally, the game would crash, adjusted controls, and opened up the world. Version 1.0 (Alpha) *Included "Texture Block" (equivalent to texture packs) support (8x8 and 16x16) and main menu. Version 1.5 (PreAlpha) *Added commands, chat, ranks, Bukkit formatting codes for chat (&6, &o, &l, etc.), permissions for different ranks, etc. Also changed a few controls for easier movement for left-handed people. Version 1.0 (PreAlpha) *When I first got the program. Included 1 8x8 brick texture, walking, and jumping. Future Plans NOTE: These updates have not been made/published yet and may never be! ANOTHER NOTE: ''Italicized means that a feature is completed. Version 2.0 (Beta) *The Finishing Update. Survival Test. Will only be released to a few chosen people. Final Version *Will add survival and health. The last update I will make. :( Download To view the QR codes full size, either middle-click the picture or click on it and click "View full size image". Notes *Nothing I need right now, but always be checking back! :D Credits *'IAmAPersson' - Main Developer/Programmer *'Leviceljir' - Co-Developer *'Calc84maniac' - Raycasting and Raytracing Engines *'Bluerobin' - Terrain Generator *'Randomouscrap98' - Music *'BonChoi' - Assistance *'Ralph''' - Assistance See the full credits in-game from the main menu! License The Free-Use License Copyright © 2013 Persson Creations In downloading this program, permission is given to ANY and ALL users to use and edit this software. However, this software may NOT be redistributed to ANYONE without permission from IAmAPersson, even if unedited. If this is ignored, the redistributed program will be reported and deleted ASAP. This software comes AS IS. It comes with NO warranty whatsoever. If the program does not work as expected, the user MAY report the problem to IAmAPersson, but NO certainty is given that it will be fixed. IAmAPersson is NOT responsible for ANY damages, including but not limited to the user's device and/or the software due to misuse. The software name "Minecraft DS" belongs completely to IAmAPersson, and may NOT be used as a name for ANY other program. If this software is redistributed rightly according to the regulations of this license, the redistributor is REQUIRED to include this license with his/her copy of "Minecraft DS," along with a link to the original program. The user is also required to give a disclaimer, stating that he/she is NOT the original creator of the software, and give credit appropriately. By downloading "Minecraft DS," any and all users agree to follow ALL points stated in this license, and to use this program rightly in all ways, shapes, AND forms. Where You Can Find Me I can be found on the NintendoLife Petit Computer Forums. If you have a question about programming and you with for an answer not-on-forum, use my Message Wall! I am also on the a lot! I do not give out my email, so do not even ask. 3DS Friend Code: 2148-9259-0831 Category:Programs Category:Games Category:Adventure Category:Work in Progress Category:Simulation